Good things come in 3's
by Dr.Zombie
Summary: Well now, heres something new form me: A new fic I just wrote tonight on Ken, the Digimon Kaizer!!!, a contest update and a Rant all together!


  
  
*********************************************************  
A Short fic, a contest and a Rant all by Dr.Zombie!  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
Well I'm bored, and this is what I came up with! So rather than bug you with 80 million posts of pure crap, I've decided just to stick them all together.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
Destined to Rule: A short fic about the Digimon Emperor, before he was defeated. I came up with this short and now that I think about it crappy fic idea when I was sitting at work. Ah well I'll let you be the judge.  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
  
Ken Ichijouji squinted as he stepped out of the darkness of his room. The bright cheery atmosphere of the rest of the house was an un-welcome greeting. No sooner than he had closed the door to his room, did his mother come scurrying out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ken, while you we're in your room, you had a few phone calls..." started Mrs.Ichijouji. Ken went about tying his shoes as his mother spoke. "A reporter called about doing another interview tomorrow about the upcoming city finals for soccer, I told her that you'd be in touch. I hope that's all right." Ken closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth.   
  
" Soon I won't have to deal with these bothersome insects." thought Ken to himself as he finished lacing up his shoes.  
  
" Diner will be ready in just a minute, do you have time to eat before you go?" asked Mrs.Ichijouji.  
  
" No," said Ken coldly as he picked up his soccer bag. " I have to leave." and with that Ken walked out the door and into the hallway of the apartment building. No sooner had he stepped out into the hall had another 'insect' bothered him.  
  
" Hiya ken!" greeted and older man from a few doors downs the hall. "Off to win another trophy?" he asked with a grin.  
  
" You bet!" replied Ken in a false cheery tone. Forcing himself to smile.  
  
"'Atta boy Ken, I hope me and the Mrs. can make it to your game on Friday." On Friday was the last match in the finals, and everyone had been praising Ken on his sure victory.  
  
"Hope to see you there." replied Ken with grin. The neighbor waved bye as he stepped into his apartment. The moment he was out of site, Ken's grin changed into a scowl. He hated them, all of them. Bothersome, pathetic, meaningless insects. They we're no comparison to himself, ' ken Ichijouji, the boy genius ' they called him. At first their praise was welcomed, as he proved his superiority over them. It was like a game to him, meant to be conquered. Now it was getting boring, time for a new game. And that game was the digital world. He already had a head start over his rivals, those kids. Ken scowled, he had underestimated them at first, thinking he had them at his mercy. But they proved to be more resourceful than anticipated. And bit by bit, they we're taking his territory out from under him. But that was all going to change, soon he would unleash the ultimate weapon against them and they would be force to surrender and bow down before him.  
  
  
  
All around him, people scuttled about their pointless little lives. Going to the store, running back and forth from work and school.  
  
" Like Rats in a maze with no exit." thought Ken with a chuckle. Staring down at the sidewalk in front of him as he continued towards the soccer field. Soccer was another one of those 'games' to him. And he was sure to win again today, nobody ever stood in his way when it came to soccer. Except for that Davis cretin. Ken thought back to the day Davis blocked his shot and accidentally tripped him. He still had the scar on his leg from where his cleats had scraped him. " Stupid kids." Growled Ken as his thoughts drifted back to them. They we're sure to lose in their struggles to free the digital world from his grasp. Even against all odds they stood against him and defied his power. A small sign of movement caught his eye; a small spider crawled along the sidewalk in front of him. Looking closer, the spider only had 5 legs, and yet it still wobbled along fighting to live. "Even in nature those things that are crippled and useless are wiped out," though Ken as he compared the spider to the Digi-Destined. " They struggle to fight against me, always against all odds and yet they still prevail. I've played with them long enough, sooner than they think they'll be in for the last fight of their lives! and then no one will stand in my way for total domination. Ken resumed walking, sure of his upcoming victory against the digi-destined. Against his latest creation they would offer no resistance, they would be ground under his heel just like that spider was.  
  
  
" I am the Digimon Emperor, and I am invincible."  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
The End,  
  
  
  
Pretty crappy right? I thought so.  
*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
Dr.Zombie's 12 fics of Christmas contest!  
*******************  
  
  
  
It's that time again! Time to start trimmin' the tree, start your shopping, drink eggnog and sit your lazy butt down in front of a nice warm computer! I'm talking about Christmas! With the holidays just around that icy corner It's time to enter my Christmas Contest:   
  
Dr.Zombie's: the 12 fics of Christmas!  
  
  
Now lets get down to business, I want you all to write a Christmas themed Digimon fic, that means it has to take place on, or around Christmas (duh really?) and E-MAIL them to me, DO NOT POST THEM UP YOURSELVES, you'll get ample credit don't worry. Now it can be pretty much any kind of fic: Romance,Adventure,Comedy, Drama and so forth. What I won't accept any Yaoi/Yuri fics, anything with Lemon/lime content or anything over a pg-13 rating, after all this is a contest for all ages and I don't want to offend anybody. Oh and for just this once, no Character Bashing, I know I've done this many times myself *cough cough-Davis sucks-cough*, But lets give them all a break for Christmas. The last thing I want is to start a war between people who love/hate certain characters.   
  
Don't forget to put your Author name on the fic too, I'd hate to have a really nice fic and not know whom it was from.  
  
AND I WILL ONLY SELECT 12 FICS TO BE IN THIS CONTEST, depending on the amount of fics I receive, I'll think about posting the rest up.  
Well get writing! I'll be posting them up in late December!  
  
And remember, When you e-mail me the fics, SEND THEM AS AN ATTACHMENT IN .DOC OR .TXT FORMAT!!!!!! DO NOT SEND THEM IN THE BODY OF AN E-MAIL!!!! AND FOR PETES SAKE, CHECK THEM FOR SPELLING FIRST! But I don't have to tell you that right?  
  
Oh and one more thing, send them To: zombie_x_@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Questions about the contest? Contact me @:  
  
zombie_x_@hotmail.com  
  
or on Icq :  
  
#45340071  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
And now for one of my most favorite pastimes: A good ol' Rant! On what you ask? On How Digimon has ruined my life,  
  
  
Yes it's true, Digimon has ruined my life. Don't get me wrong here, I love it and all but  
It has turned from watching a T.v show, to writing fics for it, making web pages and net radio stations in its name. When will it end I ask? Never I hope. Because if it did, I would be back to sitting on my ass doing nothing at all. Tell me, do you ever sit there when you're watching T.v and say to yourself " Hey I'll bet that would make a great cross-over!" Or " I'll bet I can make a good fic similar to that!" It's happened to me and I'll bet that it's happened to you. When I first heard of Digimon wwwaaayyyy back in 1996, they we're in the form of those lovable little Tamagotchie pets. Remember that fad? Anyway I had three of those little electronic Digimon virtual buggers and my friends had a few as well. We would train them all class long, I can remember my system I used too: English I'd train them, In Exploring Hardware me and my friends would all be re-united and we would battle! Often to the death! Followed by a lunch hour and geography class of rest and training we would be untied once again in science and we would fight again! Eventually the fad died out, but not until after we all made web pages in their name. No wonder why I failed 3 courses that year. Heck I think I still even have that page I made lying around somewhere...  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ak/ultimatecool/rob.html  
  
Ah! There it is! Take a gander at it for a laugh. Don't expect much out of it, I didn't know too much about html and all that back then. After all, that page is about 4 years old! Oh and don't bother e-mailing the address on that page, it don't work no more.  
  
  
The years drifted by, and I find out that there's a T.v show about Digimon. I see it on one Saturday morning and decide to watch it for old times sake. At the current time my interest in Pokemon was dying (I used to be really big into it before it became a billion dollar industry). The episode was " Kabuterrimon's electric shocker". Pretty dumb title I thought as I watched the story unfold. Flash forward 5 minutes: I thought it was pretty crappy, and I gave it a month 'till it was off the air. I was pleased to see Agumon and Greymon in it, (they we're in the digimon virtual pets) But I didn't know crap all about any of the other goofy looking critters. Oh and at first I thought T.k was a little girl :o no joke!, I found out the truth a bit later. I didn't watch the whole episode, But still something about it attracted me, for I found myself watching next weeks episode, and the next, and the next until I was obsessed with it! I began searching the net for more info on it; at the time thought there was only about 3 pages out there for it. AND NO FANFICS!!!!! I eventually found a few fics; only about 4 though, so I thought it would be funky to write one for my self. And Digipoke was born! It was the first Digimon/Pokemon crossover ever, (I'm serious, you can argue with me all you want). Time dragged on, and soon ff.net started to get Digimon fics. And well you all know the rest.  
  
  
  
  
Well I take it back. I shouldn't say Digimon has ruined my life; it has made the endless pain that is my daily life bearable. It also has provided me with what I may choose as my future career: A Writer! And I suppose that if it didn't exist, I wouldn't have met many off of my friends out there, you know who ya are ya lovable scamps!  
  
  
  
Lets get onto a lighter note,  
  
  
  
Have you ever had a dream involving the characters from Digimon? I have, in fact I've had several. The most recent one for some strange reason had T.k, Patamon and Izzy on drugs. That's the last time my buddies and me watch digimon while drunk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How Digimon has shown up in my life:  
  
I'm going to tell you a story. A story that may prove that the digi-destined live among us! One fine day I was sitting at work, when a young girl came in to the store (btw, I work in a video store now) what was odd about her was the fact that she was wearing a helmet similar to Sora's! No joke! It was even blue! I was wondering if she was going to rent a digimon movie or something. But then I remembered that we don't have any. * grumble* lousy cheap ass boss. Anyhoo, when I worked at the Silver City (a bigass movie theater, in fact the largest in all of Manitoba) some little kid and his parents came up to the counter of New York fries (where I was working that day) And the Mom called the kid T.k! I actually turned around when I heard this, to get a better look at the kid. He was blond and did have blue eyes, but then just how many people out there have blond hair and blue eyes? But the name, I mean the name! Bah! Ah well it's time a brought this rant to a close. I hope you enjoyed it in all of its glory!  
  
  
  
Has digimon ruined your life? Or have you had a real life encounter with Digimon?  
  
  
I wanna here about it!  
  
Zombie_x_@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
